The Baby Twins
The Baby Twins is the twenty-first episode of the seventh season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna volunteered to help Princess Sharon babysit the twin foals, Indy and Anna while Prince Duck, Princess Celestia, Prince Hiro and Princess Luna are at a royal meeting and Charlie and Discord helps out by showing Sharon what it takes to be a loving and caring big sister, But Sharon finds that the task is much harder than they thought it is. At the Hospital One day, Princess Sharon brought Princess Yuna, Princess Snowdrop, Princess Skyla, The Mane 6's Foals, Willow Apple, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Princess Nyx and Princess Jubilee to the Ponyville Hospital to meet her new sibling. Prince Duck shows Sharon her newborn brother and sister, Prince Indy and Princess Anna. After Golden Apple, Willow Apple and Apple Feather asks how Indy and Anna had different colors, Duck explains why Indy looks like his mother and had his father's black mane and green eyes and Anna looks like her father and has her mother's eyes and rainbow mane. The Twins are born/Royalties from other locations bring gifts Later, Everyone in Canterlot celebrated the birth of Prince Indy and Princess Anna. Sharon was the first one to honor a special gift to her new baby brother and sister, Prince Hiro and Princess Luna, Emperor Night Light and Empress Twilight Velvet, Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were the next ones along with Prince Flash Sentry, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Sunset Shimmer, Prince Blueblood and Princess Trixie and the rest of the Royalties from other locations bring gifts, King Babar, Queen Celeste, Lord and Lady Rataxes, Duke Kyrippos II and Duchess Ice Mirror and Queen Elsa, Her sister Princess Anna and the Disney Princesses bring special gifts to the newborn twins. One Month Later One month later, Princess Yuna and Prince Sharon begin playing with Isamu, Indy and Anna and they started by taking turn playing peek-a-boo with them. Shortly after that, Princess Celestia changes their diapers, and Prince Duck brings them their bottles to feed them. After Yuna, Sharon and Celestia burps the babies, they both run off to play with Yuna and Sharon again. Finding a babysitter/Sharon will do/Yuna, Discord and Charlie helps out Later, Prince Duck and Princess Celestia remembered that they had a meeting with royalties along with Prince Hiro and Princess Luna, So they went to find a babysitter for the twins and Isamu. Then, They had no choice but to have Sharon babysit and Yuna, Discord and Charlie volunteered to help out to show her how to be a loving and caring big sister and she accepted it. Begin to babysit When Babysitting begins, Sharon, Yuna, Discord and Charlie take turns spending time playing with Isamu, Indy and Anna. Snack Time/Bath Time/Big Sisters taking diaper duty It was Snack time, Sharon and Discord begins feeding the twins while Yuna and Charlie feeds Isamu. Later, It was Bath time, Sharon and Charlie puts the babies in the bathtub as Yuna and Discord shows them their new bath toys for them to play with. After the babies bath, Sharon and Yuna had to change their diapers after noticing the smell. Napping time/The Family Returns After the babies had their diapers change, It was their naptime, So Discord and Charlie perform to help Indy and Anna sleep, as Sharon rocks Isamu to sleep while Yuna plays a lullaby music for him. Later, Hiro, Luna, Celestia and Duck came back, and Sharon explained how helpful Yuna, Charlie and Discord were babysitting and how Yuna showed her how to a loving, caring and helpful big sister, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna offered Sharon and Yuna to help them babysit the babies again anytime and they said yes. Trivia *This episode is based on one of the episodes of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Baby Cakes. Scenes # At the Hospital # The Twins are born/Royalties from other locations bring gifts # One Month Later # Finding a babysitter/Sharon will do/Yuna, Discord and Charlie helps out # Begin to babysit # Snack Time/Bath Time/Big Sisters taking diaper duty # Napping time/The Family Returns Songs #Beddie-Bye Blues - Discord and Charlie Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225